An ETA is usually an important piece of information that a user, such as a driver or a passenger of a vehicle, may use to plan a trip. Also, updating ETA at various points during the trip allows the user to update travel plans along the way. ETA related services may be provided by various map, location, or traffic applications, which may use different types of data and information to determine ETA. However, applications known in the art provide the same ETA information to numerous users, and thus may be inaccurate for a particular user or driver. That is, previous ETAs are not individualized in that they do not consider the particular driver's driving habits with respect to speed as compared to the other drivers on the route, and other driver-specific characteristics. Also, known ETA calculations are based on the particular driver's current speed, but fail to consider the conditions that are or may be impacting driving speeds on additional route segments of the current route. Additionally, known ETA calculation systems fail to consider individual characteristics or traits of the particular driver, such as his/her LOF with the route segments. Also, the known systems do not provide a display indicating both the ETA and LOF for each driver, both for the route from the driver's current location to the customer and/or from the customer's pick-up location to the customer's intended destination.
In other words, in prior systems, the ETA information is estimated regardless of user identity or user-specific traits or characteristics, which can result in inaccuracies in the predicted ETA. Thus, there is a technical problem with prior methods of calculating ETA in that such methods do not account for the behavior of individual drivers under different circumstances. In that regard, there is a need to determine ETA based on individualized user-related data associated with the user in order to provide a more precise and individualized ETA to the user. The present disclosure provides a technical solution to this technical problem. There is also a need in the art for an improved method and system for providing optimal or improved ETA calculations using the modern telecommunication means and satellite tracking systems. As discussed herein, the method and system according to the inventive disclosure overcomes many of the limitations of the prior art.